koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao/Alliance
Alliances serve as guilds for players to band together in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. While joining an alliance is optional, there are numerous incentives to be gained by doing so. Players may earn bonus rewards to help them further their gameplay experience. Entering an alliance becomes possible after attaining a warlord rank of 15 and above. Alternatively, players may choose to form their own alliance once their warlord rank reaches 30. It costs 1,500 gold coins to set up one and they may be free to join or require approval depending on the founder's choice. Rank requirements can also be changed to filter out low-leveled players. Every member is given a designated position within an alliance. The founder is granted the rank of commander and most of the members that come afterwards are classified as raiders. Some members may be given the privilege of becoming generals or ministers. Alliances level up from clearing co-op missions; higher levels mean higher capacity for additional members. The maximum level for alliances is 25 while the highest number of members that can join is 35. Since active participation is crucial to strengthen an alliance, non-contributing members may find themselves kicked out of the group. Another privilege of joining an alliance is being able to communicate with other members in private through the chat window. Info Contains relevant data of all members within an alliance. It includes a chronology of actions taken by the commander and other high-ranking members. Missions One of the key features of alliances is cooperating with other players to fulfill a series of tasks. Completing them earns experience points for the alliance as well as various rewards. Each mission will also display the top three contributors responsible for their completion. Up to 8 different missions are given per week and each set is randomized. Alliance Shop A unique shop that sells rare items in exchange for specialty points gained from alliance activities. The inventory is restocked through regular intervals, but they cannot be manually refreshed like with other shops. Note that the stock cap listed here is based on the alliance shop at its maximum level. Storage Stores item rewards gained from completing missions. The amount of items given to each member is determined by their contribution which in turn is divided into several tiers. Those with a higher contribution count earn a higher amount. #0~5,000 Contribution Points #5,001~12,000 Contribution Points #12,001~20,000 Contribution Points #20,001~30,000 Contribution Points #30,001~50,000 Contribution Points #50,001+ Contribution Points Ranking Allows the player to view their ranking score in comparison to other players and alliances. For competitive purposes, only the top 100 individuals (for Annihilation, Practice, Military Power) and alliances (for Level, Vitality) will be displayed. Alliance Battle Views available challenges offered by the alliance. The only mode available at the moment is a co-op version of the Four Gods battles. Alliance Crests Crests used to visually represent an alliance. The alliance founder can change crests at the cost of 1,000 gold coins. Alliance Mark 1 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 2 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 3 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 4 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 5 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 6 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 7 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 8 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 9 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 10 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 11 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 12 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 13 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 14 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 15 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 16 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 17 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 18 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 19 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 20 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 21 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 22 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 23 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 24 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 25 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 26 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 27 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 28 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 29 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 30 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 31 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 32 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 33 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 34 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 35 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 36 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 37 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 38 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 39 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 40 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 41 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 42 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 43 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 44 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 45 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 46 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 47 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 48 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 49 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 50 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 51 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 52 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 53 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 54 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 55 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 56 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 57 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 58 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 59 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 60 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 61 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 62 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 63 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 64 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 65 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 66 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 67 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 68 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 69 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 70 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 71 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 72 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 73 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 74 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 75 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 76 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 77 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 78 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 79 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 80 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 81 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 82 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 83 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 84 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 85 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 86 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 87 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 88 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 89 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 90 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 91 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 92 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 93 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 94 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 95 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 96 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 97 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 98 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 99 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 100 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 101 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 102 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 103 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 104 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 105 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 106 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 107 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 108 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 109 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 110 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 111 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 112 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 113 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 114 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 115 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 116 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 117 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 118 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 119 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 120 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 121 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 122 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 123 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 124 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 125 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 126 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 127 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 128 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 129 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 130 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 131 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 132 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 133 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 134 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 135 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 136 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 137 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 138 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 139 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 140 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 141 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 142 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 143 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 144 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 145 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 146 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 147 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 148 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 149 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 150 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 151 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 152 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 153 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 154 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 155 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 156 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 157 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 158 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 159 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 160 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 161 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 162 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 163 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 164 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 165 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 166 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 167 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 168 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 169 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 170 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 171 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 172 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 173 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 174 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 175 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 176 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 177 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 178 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 179 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 180 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 181 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 182 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 183 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 184 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 185 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 186 (ROTKLCC).png Alliance Mark 187 (ROTKLCC).png Category:Gameplay